totaldramathechallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Malik
Malik, labeled "The Real One", he was a contestant on Total Drama Cutthroat as a member of the Screeching Raccoons. Total Drama Cutthroat Malik is on Screeching Raccoons. Malik is a nice guy, who comes from a place of lots of friends and little enemies. Don't let the way he acts fool you. This guy is REALLY smart. He could trick you in ways you couldn't imagine. He instantly becomes friends with most of the campers. He is known to easily get on anyone's good side, but does make a few enemies throughout the first season. He knows many tactics from his time spent looking at TV and learning as much as he can. He can easily tell when something wrong, or amiss.. He also puts walls around him, letting no one in to open him up. He's a sensitive, kind, nice person, being attracted to most people on the island. Malik tries to steer out of the trouble, and try to stop it from happening while on the island. Audition Tape Malik'sAudition.png|Malik's Audition Tape. Trivia *Malik is based off of what his real self looked like at the moment. *Malik acts dumb so people won't think he's smart, when he actually is really smart. *Malik talks in a sorta proper way, unless he's angry. If he's angry he'll talk ghetto. *Malik can easily crush on someone, though he hates this. *Malik won't fight unless he is hit first, and if you disrepect him....watch out he's psycho. Galllery TDCgrouppicture.png|Malik in the group photo. Malik_Sleepwear1.png|Malik in Sweepwear Malikmallorytiffani.png|Malik meeting Tiffani and Mallory Interview Malik's Interview Interviewer: Hello Malik, Here's some questions to answer How do you feel about being accepted to the show? Malik: I'm excited, because i like competing, it's a passion of mine. What are your thoughts about the show? '''Malik: '''Well i think this is a nice show, i think everyone has something to offer...well almost everyone... How will you use the money if you win? '''Malik: '''I would use it to get big in the world. You know, to get famous, sing, act, meet my favroite artists like Drake the rapper, and such. but i may give back to the poor community. .What is your strategy/startigies to win? '''Malik: '''Mine is to just be loyal, and stay with my friends and keep them to the end, or the people that deserve to win. Who do you want to be friends with? '''Malik: '''The guy named Erick, the blondie named Tiffani, Junior, and anyone else that wants to be. Are you statisfied about the characters on your team? '''Malik: '''Honestly i would've wanted a few other people on my team, and my friends, but my team is nice...let's just hope we are the top dogs. Do you think you can win? '''Malik: '''To be honest, I think i could win, but i doubt it because i win things like 5% of the time...so we'll just see. What are your hobbies? '''Malik: '''Goofing around with people, having fun, singing(when alone), dancing, acting crazy(the fun way) Do you have a crush on someone? '''Malik: '''Well just to let everyone else know, me and Keith are bi(bisexual)... But i guess you can say Tiffani, and probably Junior..maybe a few more people i wont say. . Category:Screeching Raccoons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Liklik2012